


Work of Art

by Cali_se



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Will finds a drawing. Hannibal and Will find each other.





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little longer this time (and I'm a little more nervous!) Not episode related (the case that is briefly mentioned isn't related to any case in the show).
> 
> Me on Tumblr: [Bluecaliessi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluecaliessi/html#cutid)

"Is this me?"

Hannibal glanced across at the drawing Will was looking at. "Yes." He adjusted his cuffs as he gauged Will's reaction. "More wine?"

"Yes, please," Will replied, without taking his eyes off the sketch. He picked it up to get a better look. It was remarkable, the resemblance - even the imagined aspects of his frame were, for the most part, accurate. It was him, but with something else added - all the very best of him, magnified, made perfect.

Hannibal handed Will his refill. "If you're waiting for signs of embarrassment Will, I assure you that you'll have a long wait. I'm not at all embarrassed."

"Not at all. I'm just a little surprised to find such a detailed drawing of me sitting on your desk."

"I enjoy drawing. You're a good subject. Why should it be a surprise? Now, shall we discuss this curious case you and Jack are stuck on? Were the victims known to one another? Linked in some way?"

"Yeah. They were brothers. Estranged, though. Do you have any more sketches of me, Hannibal? Just... lying around?"

Hannibal took the piece of paper from Will and placed it back on the desk. "No."

Will took a swig of his wine. Hannibal sipped at his, his eyes cast down, scanning the drawing.

"I, er, I like how you've protected my modesty," Will said. "The... the drape of cloth across my lap."

Hannibal took another sip of his wine.

"Well, I guess you had to, right?" Will continued. "I mean, you've never seen that... _part_ of me and it's a trickier thing to... guess at, I'm... guessing." Will took another mouthful of his drink, his eyes watching Hannibal above the glass.

"Yes," Hannibal agreed. "Do you like it, Will?

"I love it," Will said. "You have a real talent."

"As I said, you make a good subject."

"In fact, it's really beautiful. You make me look beautiful."

Hannibal smiled. "That is how I see you, Will. I've simply captured you, that's all."

"It's amazing that you can draw me like this without me having posed. Oh, unless you have a vast gallery of photos of me you've been hoarding." 

Will flashed a smile at Hannibal. 

"You've caught me, Special Agent Graham," Hannibal replied, returning the smile.

"Posing for you would _probably_ cross all kinds of professional boundaries. Posing naked, I mean."

"If I were acting as your psychiatrist, yes."

Will nodded. "What about after hours, when you're my friend?" he asked. "Would certain circumstances be allowed then?"

There was a beat of silence before Hannibal asked, "What kind of circumstances?"

"I don't know." Will put down his glass. "Maybe... if you were to find me, say, in your bedroom."

Hannibal placed his own glass down and watched as Will moved closer, slowly closing the gap between them.

"On your bed. _Without_ the drape of cloth across my lap," Will continued. "Those kind of circumstances."

They were so close now, their breath was warm on each other's cheeks. Will looked down at Hannibal's mouth and then let his gaze drift back up to his eyes. 

They both licked their lips. Hannibal leaned against his desk and wrapped his arms around Will's waist.

"I think those circumstances would be all right," he said. "But I must insist that I be there for the disrobing."

"And will I see you... disrobe, Dr Lecter?" 

Hannibal smiled. "Do you wish to draw me too, Will?"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Hannibal." Will touched his fingertips to the elegant curve of Hannibal's cheekbone. "Do you want me?"

Hannibal closed his eyes and placed his hand over Will's. "Yes."

Will leaned in and pressed a kiss against Hannibal's mouth. Without opening his eyes, Hannibal pressed back. Emboldened, Will licked between Hannibal's lips, seeking entry. Hannibal obliged, his hands moving up into Will's hair as their kiss deepened. They pulled away to look at each other for a moment before they kissed a second time, their probing tongues instantly lending the kiss a slick heat. They moved closer still, their bodies touching now, while their hands and fingers roamed. Will let out a small involuntary moan as they pulled away again. 

"So, are you going to sketch me or not?" he said.

***

The sweet scent of freshly laundered bed linen greeted Will as he woke. He had no idea what time it was, but had a feeling he'd only drifted off into a short doze. 

A doze he'd taken... disrobed. 

Will recalled Hannibal's mouth on his; the feel of Hannibal's body, strong and supple, and how it felt to be held by him, to _hold_ him; the intensity of it still fizzed, hot, in his veins. He could still feel Hannibal's lips and tongue snaking a trail from his neck all the way down to his thighs, before sending him almost delirious with pleasure... 

Will felt a surge of arousal at the memory, created so recently: maybe one, two hours ago? He turned over and stretched, and found Hannibal sitting by the fireplace, also naked but for the sketchbook perched on his lap.

"How long have I been asleep?" Will asked.

Hannibal looked up. "Not long. Perhaps an hour."

"What're you doing over there?"

"What you asked me to do before it was... forgotten. "

"Mm." Will smiled. "We had other... pressing matters."

"This one is a little different. Every part of you, both posed for and from _very_ recent memory."

Will sat up, pulling on the first thing to hand, which was Hannibal's shirt, uncharacteristically left draped on the bed in his haste to join Will there. 

"I was wondering what I might draw next, but you've solved that problem by putting on my shirt," said Hannibal as he once again joined Will. "It's an... inspiring sight."

"Glad to oblige," Will replied, looking at the sketch Hannibal was adding some touches to. "Have you been watching me sleep?"

"I've been capturing you in graphite."

"And this time no drape across my lap."

"No."

"Now there are arms holding me."

"Yes."

"Yours?"

"Yes." Hannibal placed the drawing on the bedside table, leaning across to add one more detail. "Mine." 

"You've seen... all of me now," Will said. "Touched me on the inside. We've crossed the boundary, Hannibal."

"Regretting it already, Will?"

"No. Are you?"

"Not at all. I could never regret something so inevitable."

"I came on to you, Dr Lecter!" Will said. 

"And I invited it."

"Ah. Art as a catalyst."

"Yes."

"I love your drawings," Will said. 

"This one is yours."

"I can keep it?"

"Yes. If you want it."

Will took Hannibal's hand. "Hannibal..." he began. 

"Yes, Will?"

Their eyes burned as they looked at one another, like flickering flames keeping each other alight. 

Will pulled himself up and took a breath. "Do I smell coffee?" he said.

Hannibal kissed Will's hand. "I'll go and make some."

Will smiled at Hannibal as he watched him pull on some clothes. Fastidious even when casual, he was handsome and debonair dressed down in a red sweater and pyjama bottoms. As Hannibal left the room, Will reached over to pick up the drawing from the bedside table. He lay back and gazed at it, taking it all in. There were his tousled curls, his features in repose, his naked body seen through a lover's eyes. He could see himself as Hannibal saw him - as a creature of strong, yet ethereal beauty - and there, too, were Hannibal's arms embracing him, and the final touch Hannibal had added at the end. In his own elegant hand, threaded through the very bottom of the sketch, were the words:

 _Mano mylimasis_  
My beloved.


End file.
